technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Games 2000/Day 2
Day 2 was the second of five days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 21st March 2000. Events Shot Putt Warrior Warrior had a complicated system to how it would throw the shot putt, however this complicated system didn't effect the way it threw as it manged to throw first try. The shot putt went three metres in the air but hardly gained any great distance from the throw. Unfortunately for Warrior the team found some problems with their mechanism which forced the team to retire from one attempt. Results: 1st Attempt: 3.34 metres Kluk Originally Kluk was going to have two giant Chicken mascots but they couldn't add it on due to them not fitting in the car. The robot was fitted with large bungee bands and a long rod that would spring the shot putt outwards. On their first attempt the shot putt rolled down the robot and ended up damaging some of Kluk's workings. Unlike Warrior, who had to forfeit, Kluk took the time to use a second attempt.On their second attempt there was a slight second delay but this time the mechanism fired and the shot putt when far and beat Warrior's distance by 3 more metres. In the final round Kluk were prepared to try and beat their previous attempt with something better. Like before it fired correctly, albeit with a slight second delay and the robot was successful in beating its previous attempt. Results: 1st Attempt: No Throw 2nd Attempt: 6.05 metres 3rd Attempt: 6.16 metres Vomit The strangely named Vomit used a cannon like device to shoot the shot putt forth and hopefully far. On the first attempt the team used a hammer to hit the value to release pressure shooting the shot putt, however things did not go as planned as one team mate hit the robot with the hammer nothing happened. Vomit's second attempt was more successful as the hammer did its job, unfortunately it didn't shoot the shot putt far. Vomit had one last chance in winning the event and beating Kluk's impressive score. Despite missing some hammer swings, Vomit failed to beat Kluk and in fact got a worse distance. This eventually left Kluk as the Shot Putt gold medalist for the year. Results: 1st Attempt: No Throw 2nd Attempt: 3.82 metres 3rd Attempt: 3.71 metres Petrol Sprint Tecumseh vs Tina Treks Unlike the last Sprint heat, this time it was a petrol driven sprint. As the race started Tecumseh ran quickly away while the two metre behemoth Tina Treks slowly catches up. However, after getting pass a quarter of the way, Tina Trek swerved into the metal barrier and soon got one of its legs caught on the metal barrier which stopped it from progressing. Tecumseh had no problems getting to the last stretch, however its opponent soon freed it self and began to march towards the finishing line. It was too later for Tina Treks to make a comeback as Tecumseh managed to finish at a time of 0:54:07 seconds. 3 minutes later Tina Treks finished, coming in sideways and taking one of the metal barriers with it. Winner: Tecumseh Rope Climbing Skeletron vs Simian Skeletron was a natural rope climber while its opponent Simian was a artificial rope climbing. Almost immediately Simian sped up the rope while Skeletron had only just began climbing up the rope. Around 30 seconds later Skeletron climbed to the top with no problem and Simian gong up and down on the rope in mocking fashion. Despite Skeletron losing it still qualified with Simian. Winner: Simian (00:03:50 seconds) Category:2000 Category:Episodes with Shot Putt Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Rope Climbing